Pokemon: Indigo League, My Style!
by DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky
Summary: What if Ash had been a girl? Follow the story of Red and her two friends Brock, a perverted and flirtatious ex-gym leader that is a great cook, and Myst, our water-type gym leader, as they journey throughout Kanto, making new friends and meeting Pokemon on the way. My second fanfic!
1. Pokemon, I Choose You!

**Episode 1: Pokemon, I Choose You!**

**_-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-_**

Well, then. This is my second fanfic, but my first Pokémon one. Not to mention it's multi-chapter, not a oneshot like my first, but I'll try my best!

In this fanfic, there will be three changes:

1. Genderbending! Ash is now a girl, Misty a boy and a few other changes, but probably not much.

2. Gary and Ash are friends. Hell, they're best friends. I love Palletshipping. For those who don't, I'll put a warning in bold when any Palletshipping starts and another when it ends, 'kay? K.

3. Legendaries? Hell yeah. I can't stand Ash's not-catch-legendaries attitude, so this one will catch a few, but not all. I already have 2 or 3 in mind. :)

I'm changing their ages too, making them a bit older. I'll stop blabbing and get to the story now. Let the PokéVenture begin!

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

My name is Red Ketchum. I am 15 years old. I have ebony hair that goes to the small of my back with red streaks, pale skin and blood-red eyes. And no, I am **not** a vampire.

I wear a black singlet, on which is a picture of a heart with a gunshot wound. Over that, I have a red button-up T-shirt with white sleeves and collar, which I wear unbuttoned, like a jacket. I always bind my arms (from my elbow to my hand, where I tie the bandages into gloves) and my chest (ahem... I prefer this to wearing brassiere) in white bandages. Black jeans that end at the knee are tucked into a pair of dark red combat boots, covering my long legs. Lastly, are my black belt with mini-magnets on it (to attach Pokeballs) and my red cap. I always have them with me because they were both gifts from people I don't see much anymore.

I guess you could say I am very attractive, with an hour-glass figure, which is currently clad in just a red t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. I'm sitting on my bed, watching TV to pass the time before I pass out from fatigue.

Just as the Poké Match was getting (somewhat) interesting, Mom entered my room, shaking her head. "Red, sweetie, go to bed would you? It's a big day tomorrow, and you'll want to wake up fresh," she said. I just shook my head in response. Mom's eyes saddened, and she murmured, "Of course. Your condition."

You see, since birth I've had this extremely strange condition- I literally cannot sleep. I have had to spend days, even weeks wide awake until I finally pass out from fatigue. To tell you the truth, I'm somewhat glad- ever since _he _ passed away, I'd have nightmares practically every time I fall asleep. But if you think _that's_ bad, try to picture this- I have a third eye. I can see ghosts, demons, angels and gods- they _know _I can see them, and the first two particularly like following me around. This part isn't so bad, since most of them are nice to me and help me every once in a while, but there is always that black sheep, the demon or spirit that wants to hurt me, to _kill_ me...

Mom grabbed the remote which I** swear** was just next to me and turned off the television, saying, "At least do something productive. Read a book, write a little, think of what starter Pokemon you'll choose..." I nodded, and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I changed my attire to a dark red singlet and black cargo pants. I put on my jacket, belt and cap then tied my hair into a simple ponytail. I leaped out of my window and landed on the ground below softly, with cat-like grace, then sprinted to the nearby forest, where I trained and practiced my fighting techniques.

**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**

Shit, shit, shit! I'd lost track of time and was late! I ran back home, showering and changing my clothes to my usual attire at the speed of light, then grabbed something off my dresser before I sprang out of my window once again -using doors is too mainstream. Immediately after landing, I sprinted to Oak's lab, praying that there was a Pokémon left for me. Soon enough, I reached my destination... I think. I honestly couldn't tell with the huge mass of people surrounding it. I smirked when I heard them chanting, "Gary! Gary! Gary!" I elbowed my way through the crowd with quite some effort, and I bumped right into the person I knew perhaps too well. Gary Oak, dressed in his blue-ish long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and charm pendants, with little accessories -gifts from me to him over the years- dangling in plain sight. My best friend for as long as I can remember.

The Oak Family's youngest son looked at me, smugly commenting, "Well, if it ain't Red. Better late than never, I guess. What, did you kill your alarm clock or something?" As the crowd laughed, I retorted, "No, I threw it at you last week, remember? You had a nasty bruise on your head for three days." Gary rolled his eyes before taking something out of his pocket and showing it to me the same time I presented what I'd taken from my dresser earlier. "A gift," we said to each other simultaneously. Great minds think alike, I guess.

His gift to me was a pendant with a myrthil **[A.N. I'm making up this silver-coloured, unbreakable metal that's very light, I think. XD]** chain and a beautiful, intricate 'R and G Forever', made of -was that Kryaoki? That new, _indestructible_ black metal that was _very expensive_. I just stared at him with wide eyes, knowing that protesting wouldn't help. I just fastened it around my neck. I gave him something more sentimental, though. My headphones, which I've had since I was five. If possible, he looked at me with even wider eyes, and all I said was, "Mom's giving me Aniki's pair." We hugged each other before he left, making the crowd go 'Awww'. "I'll miss you," I whispered in his ear before we parted ways, him to start his journey and me to Professor Oak's a.k.a. Grandpa, lab. Of course, I greeted him as such.

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

I stared at the three open Pokéballs, **all** of which were** empty**. "All of them were taken by children who were _on time_, Redahlia." I growled when he said my full name, then said, "Then what the hell am I gonna have, Grandpa?"

Oak glared at me, replying, "There _is_ one Pokémon left, but I warn you, this one's... for lack of better term, **shocking**." "I'll take it anyway. How bad could it be?" Oak sighed before retrieving the Pokeball which had emerged from the centre of the table and giving it to me.

I opened it and on the table materialized an **adorable** yellow Pokemon. Remembering Oak's words, I let the Pokemon sniff me before I petted it. To my surprise, it leaned into my touch, even affectionately sending a few weak sparks into my arm. I slowly picked it up and hugged it, the Pokemon _nuzzling my neck lovingly_. Oak stood next to me, flabbergasted, stuttering out one sentence, "It's... It's name is Pikachu..."

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

As I stepped out with my Pokeballs in one hand and my Pokedex in the other, I saw a small procession, mostly consisting of neighbours, friends of our family and friends of my Aniki [A.N. big brother in Japanese]. Mom, who had come too, passed me my black sling bag. As she rattled on and on about what she packed in my bag, -clothes, books, swimsuit, Music Player, my new headphones, etc.- I slipped the Pokeballs and Pokedex into a secret compartment. Can't have anyone stealing them, can we?

When Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder, Mom asked, "Is this yours? Oh, he's _adorable_, sweetie!" I nodded, saying, "His name's Pikachu. With him, I'll be a PokeMaster and... and carry on Aniki's legacy." I whispered that last part.

"Alright, my beautiful rose petal. Go have fun! Oh, wait! Here's a bicycle. Your Aniki used it and I knew you'd want it." I felt a tear slide down my face when I heard that. I hugged Mom, then mounted the bicycle, Pikachu now on my head, and rode away.

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

I sat under a tree, a good few miles away from Pallet, resting. I idly fiddled with my cap, watching Pikachu playing in the tree above, crying out 'Pika!' or 'Chu~' every once in awhile. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a Spearow. I knew what it was, I'd done **a lot** of research during the 15 year wait to get my Pokemon license. "Pikachu?" I called out softly. Hearing a 'Chu?' as a response, I continued, "Use Thunderbolt on that Spearow." Hearing a determined 'Pika!', I grabbed one of my Pokeballs, tossing it at the now KOed Spearow and capturing it. Just then, I heard several angry cries of 'Spearow!' Shit. I'd forgotten they'd traveled in groups. "Hold on, Pikachu!" I shouted, grabbing him and sprinting away from the fast-approaching flock of Spearow.

A dead end. A cliff, more specifically. A river down below and a flock of bat-shit crazy birds behind me. Ah, decisions. I took off my cap and my pendant, put them safely in my bag, cradled Pikachu in the one arm and holding my bike with the other, I took the Leap of Faith. And was glad for it. The ice-cold water of the river was refreshing. The strong current carried me downstream, and I avoided Gyarados and Magikarp as best as I could. Which confuses me, 'cause I got caught by a **Freaking. Fishing. Hook.** The Hell, people! Have consideration for swimmers and/or escapers!

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

"What the f***?" I looked up at the source of the voice and saw a guy, probably my age, with spiky, bright orange hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He donned a creamy yellow t-shirt, a red tie and some light blue jeans. Not very good-looking, in my opinion.

"Hey!" He said, "Are you two hurt? There's a PokeCentre nearby. That way!" As I was gong to thank him, I saw them, and shouted, "They're back! Let's get the hell _outta_ here!" I got onto my bike again, him getting on what I assumed was his bike, and cycled like my life depended on it. _Probably did_. And, unlucky me, those damn Spearows were catching up. I somehow managed to cycle even faster.

I fell. One tiny rock was all it took. I fell off the bike -thank god it wasn't damaged- and the Spearows reached us. Knowing that they would attack Pikachu, I curled my body over his, a protective shell. I let the Spearows tear at my back, and I passed out.

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

I came to after the attack stopped, Pikachu crying and shaking me, repeatedly saying, "Chu! Chu! Pikachu!" I petted him softly and he stopped crying to hug me. As I hugged him back, I saw something... beautiful. A large bird-like Pokemon, with feathers in every colour of the rainbow. "Ho-oh," I whispered to myself, in awe.

After seeing the legendary Pokemon -I'd hardly wrapped my mind around it- I got on my bike and cycled lethargically to the nearest town. As I entered the PokeCentre, I passed out from blood loss. I'd cut myself _very_ deeply when I fell earlier. Heh. Wonder how I didn't notice it.

_**-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-**_

And that's a wrap! Whattaya think? Good? Horrible? Tell me! Your reviews are so yummy! All flames will be thrown back and will cause burn status. Also, could one of you tell me the timeline of Pokemon? Such as the second season, where the movies fit in, et cetera? Thanks!

-Apocalypse


	2. Pokemon Emergency!

Pokemon Emergency!

Last night, while I was staring at my ceiling and waiting for me to sleep, I decided a bunch of things.

1. Even though I love Palletshipping, I'm not gonna write it. Their relationship will now be the brother-sister kind.  
2. In place of that will be Pokeshipping. I already know who I'm going to pair Red with, so no poll. Sorry.  
3. I forgot to mention; Pikachu's a girl in this fic.  
4. Pokemon will have nicknames from mow on. Every time Red gets one, I'll decide a few names for it and make a poll.  
5. This is most important. As this is a fanfic, I can do what I want, so here goes: you know how Pokemon have different formes? Now, all Pokemon have a HUMAN forme, which they can only unlock when they feel a strong burst of emotion and urge to protect someone. Except the humanoid Pokemon. You should know why. (they're humanoid for a reason)

Now that we're done with that, back to the story!

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

Why is it so bright? I opened my eyes just enough to recognize where I was. The PokeCentre. "Uhnn... Too bright..." I groaned. Immediately the lights dimmed and I could see. I sat up -I was lying in a bed just now- and saw Pikachu and 3 other people. A blue-green haired woman in an Officer's uniform, a Pink haired nurse and... "You're that guy who fished me... Stupid bastard."

"Hey! I resent that!" The nurse shushed the boy before turning to me, saying, "Hello, sweetie. I'm Nurse Joy. This is Officer Jenny and that is the Pokemon Trainer, Myst. How do you feel?" "How do you think?" I replied, hugging Pikachu who had run over to me. As I tried to get off the bed, Officer Jenny -Let's just call her Jen, m'kay?- pushed me back down. "No! Your leg can't be healed yet!" But I just swatted her away and stood up. A little shaky, but standing.

I walked to the front desk where an annoying 'Ring ring ring! Phonecall!' Could be heard. I picked up the phone and heard Grandpa speaking. "'Sup, PokePerson. I'm in Viridian or something, can't be bothered to remember the name now that I'm here. Oh, by the way, I saw Ho-oh," I said in a casual manner. "You what!? Are you positive? Trainers have been searching for that Legendary Pokemon for years only your brother has seen it. Is it, perhaps, a family trait? Hmm... Were you hallucinating?..."

As he rambled on and on about scientific stuff, I put the phone down and asked Joy if there was a place I could shower. She directed me there, and as soon as she left, I locked the door. I stripped and stepped into the spray of cold water to wash myself. The bandages around my leg wound loosened and fell off, but there was no wound. Shrugging it off as awesome tech and medicine, I re-bound my chest and legs. Rubbing concealer on the scars on my face, I stepped out after having donned my usual attire, plus my pendant. As I stepped out, I heard two cries of 'Koffing!' and 'Ekansss!' Bloody hell. My day just can't get any worse, can it?

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

"Don't be scared little girl," a feminine voice. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," ... not sure with this one, but is probably a really feminine guy.

"To protect the World from devastation.""To unite all peoples within our nation.""To denounce the evils of truth and love.""To extend our reach to the stars above.""Jesse!""James!""Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!""Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! Dat's right!" So now, we've got two bat-shit crazy cosplayers and a talking Meowth. Great. No, really.

Both people had ridiculous hair colours that were obviously dyed; the woman a striking dark pink, the man a shade of blue similar to that of Gary's shirt. Both wore uniforms with an 'R' on the front of the shirt. "Aww! James, do we have to beat up the girl? She's so precious, like... like a china doll!" "I agree, Jesse. And her sense of style just screams of previous trauma and tragedy in her life!" "We're here for your Poke-" I cut Meowth off, "Hell no. Get your own."

"Though we hate to do this to you, pretty girl; Koffing! Ekans! Attack!" The purple puff thing called Koffing spread gas throughout the PokeCentre while Ekans [which is snake backwards] bit through wires. Joy, Jen, Myst and I all ran down stairs to the PokeRoom, where all Pokemon were stored, and shut the door. Those lunatics' Pokemon went right past us. And then the lights went out.

"Don't worry, everyone! We've got some PikaPower!" Joy said. Lo and behold, in front of us was a line of Pikachu running on a treadmill and generating electricity. Cute, I guess, but my Pikachu, currently on my head, was cuter. Joy then switched on a phone-monitor and dialled Pewter City PokeCentre to do an emergency Pokeball transfer. Of course, neither the Lady nor the Pokemon of Luck were on our side, and the doors slammed open, Pinky and Blueboy (their new nicknames) standing in the empty doorway. Koffing and Ekans attacked as one, but we all managed to dodge them. "Can't I get a break? C'mon, Pikachu!" "Go Goldeen!" Myst and I said at the same 's (useless) Pokemon didn't get the chance to attack, as from a 'Pika!' from Pikachu, all the Pikachu used Thunder Shock at once. Ouch. I almost pitied Rocket Failure. Almost. "Good job, buddy," I said, and he affectionately nuzzled my neck and shot several volts of lightning into my body when I hugged him. Strangely, it didn't hurt. Ah, who cares, right?

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

"Thanks sis! By the way, Red and Myst are heading your way, to Pewter Town!" Joy said to her identical sister, Joy from Pewter. Makes remembering their names easier, I guess. To get to Pewter, we'll have to go through Viridian Forest. Well, I had always liked nature.

"Kyaaaaa!" "What is it now, Myst, you big sissy? ...Oh, come on! It's just a Caterpie!"

And so, a new part of our adventure began. Sigh.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

Yaye! 2nd chappie done and I still can't sleep! Bye now! And thanks for the positive feedback for Chapter 1! The reviews were indeed delicious. Gimme more so I can give some to my Giratina!

- Apocalypse


	3. New Friends

A new chapter! Hell yessles!

... And I changed my mind. Again. Red will be paired with an OC she will meet later on. Plus, PIKACHU IS A BOY. This won't change. K? K.

Also, is there a snowy place in Kanto? You know, like Sinnoh's Snowpoint City?

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

I threw the Pokeball at the Caterpie. I honestly couldn't be bothered if I caught it or not, but having another Pokemon would be nice, plus it had a decent final evolution. Butter- something. Butterpie? Ah, Mom always made nice pies...

A soft 'click' brought me out of DreamLand. Caterpie was mine now. I picked up the shaking Pokeball and it stopped moving. "Okay Red, now put that icky little bug Pokemon away." Deciding to tease Myst, I pretended to throw the Pokeball at him, and he recoiled as if burnt, screaming. I chuckled while attaching the Pokeball to my belt. Since Pokeballs are made of some magnetic material, it stuck to my magnetic belt.

"Pika Pii!" "What's wrong, Pikachu? Tired? Hungry?" When she nodded vigorously at 'hungry', I went to a nearby tree and sat down, pulling three sandwiches out of my sling bag. I kept one, giving one each to Myst and Pikachu. When I took Caterpie's Pokeball off my belt and sent him out, the green bug Pokemon sniffed my hand, making a cute noise. I heard Myst say 'Ew' or something but just ignored him in favour of picking up Caterpie and petting it. After we were all done eating, Caterpie on my shoulder and Pikachu dozing on my head, I stood up and our small group continued on our way through Viridian Forest.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

It was night-time. Myst insisted on pitching camp right there and then, and just to avoid any arguments, I relented. Myst fell asleep soon enough, while I watched Pikachu and Caterpie play together and stargaze occasionally. Eventually, the two fell asleep as well, and I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest, falling into a trance.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

Fire. There was fire everywhere. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No way to get out.

Then Red came. My Aniki, my big brother and protector. He grabbed my hand and ran. Where to, I don't know. My face, my whole body hurt. The fire was so painful, makeitstopitburnsburnsburnshelpplease..!

The beam above us was splintering. Red knew this. So, he hurled me out of the fire with the last of his strength.

Just before the beam broke and dropped on him. Trapping him.

"Aniki!" I screamed, desperately trying to pull him out and I eventually succeeded before fainting. I didn't know it was already too late.

Aniki was dead. The fire had killed him... No. I killed him. He sacrificed himself to save me. It's all my fault. Mom's telling me it's not my fault, it was God's Will, but I knew.

Aniki was dead because of me. And I would never forgive myself for it.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

"Return, Caterpie!" The red beam shot out of the Pokeball and Caterpie dematerialised. I glared at the Pidgeotto that attacked him. A Pidgeotto; decent Pokemon, slightly nicer than a Spearow. Capturing it would stop it from attacking Caterpie and allow me to have a bird Pokemon until I was sure I could handle Spearow's attitude. Plus, I wouldn't need to waste money on getting TMs such as Gust. With my mind made up, I said, "Pikachu! Thunder!" A streak of yellow light struck the Pidgeotto just as I threw a Pokeball, weakening it and catching it. I picked up the now captured Pidgeotto and attached his Pokeball to my belt as I had with Caterpie.

Just as I hit Myst's head for saying 'Shoulda let the bird Pokemon eat that gross worm', I heard two familiar voices. "To protect the World from devastation.""To unite all peoples within our nation.""To denounce the evils of truth and love.""To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jesse!" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!""Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! Dat's right!" They sent out two Pokemon; Ekans and Koffing. Were these really their only Pokemon? Myst protested to this, but I wasted no time and sent out two Pokemon in return: Pidgeotto and Spearow. Screw the latter's bad attitude, we have a battle but Caterpie's still weak while Pikachu needs to get out of here with Myst, or he might get caught.

"Spearow, use Drill Peck! Pidgeotto, use Gust! Dodge any attacks!" Both bird Pokemon worked in perfect coordination, helping each other and beating down the enemy while deftly avoiding any attacks. Then things made a turn for the worse. Pidgeotto got hit by Koffing and crashed into Spearow, so I made them return. I apologised to it mentally as I threw its Pokeball, "Go Caterpie!"

Caterpie was actually strong; he just needed some encouragement. He used String Shot on Koffing on my command, disabling it. He continued the attack, completely covering Ekans's head before he made a mad dash towards Koffing. He hit it and Koffing 'flew' off- right at Ekans, knocking out the snake Pokemon. "Huh?! Beaten by a measly bug?" The Rocket Failures grabbed Meowth, running away while saying, "We'll be back!" Myst, who didn't leave with Pikachu as I'd told him to, just stuck out his tongue. How childish.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

I snickered when Caterpie used String Shot on Myst, but when he didn't stop, I set him down, slightly worried. Then I remembered- This was how Caterpie evolved to their next stage, Metapod. I petted the now cocoon-like Pokemon, while Myst dodged a passing Beedrill.

Hmm. Like I said, having many Pokemon is good, so I returned Metapod to its Pokeball an let Pikachu jump into my sling bag before I set off in random direction. "Hey! Red! Where are you going? Let's get outta here, I can't stand it!" "More Pokemon to catch," was my short reply while Myst ran to catch up with me.

-This is the Almighty Linebreak.-

So, a little part of Red's past. Noo! Her Aniki's dead! ;^;Bye now! XD

-Apocalypse


End file.
